


Seed Slut

by Paul260702



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Forced Ejaculation, Forced Pregnancy, Interspecies Sex, Mpreg, Other, Plants, Post Mpreg, Rape, Seed Laying, Seedpreg, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul260702/pseuds/Paul260702
Summary: When Aaron went for a walk in the woods he never expected to leave as a father.





	1. Calm Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't described what Aaron looks like yet because i want to leave that to YOU.  
> Yes YOU, comment what you think Aaron should look like based off of what comes to mind when you read the story, I will chose what i think is the best description of him. 
> 
> Sadly nothing smutty yet ;)

Aaron lived alone, He lived in the middle of nowhere, He had been living like that for the last few years. He lived in a decent size house, Not too big, Not too small. The house was surrounded for miles by deep forests, Aaron owned the forests so when he felt he needed to he'd go for a walk in the forests going on a different route any time he could, Today he traveled westwards.

Aaron eventually reached an opening in the massive forest, It was perfect, The grass was a shimmering lime green blowing in the gentle summer winds, The sun hung in the cyan blue sky like a massive light bulb, In the center of the opening lay a massive flat rock, Aaron climbed on top of the rock and looked across the forest, From on top of the rock it gave Aaron the perfect vantage point as past the opening there was a vertical cliff and beyond that the rest of the forest and at the center of it all Aaron's house stood strong and sturdy even though it was outnumbered by the vast amounts of trees surrounding it.

Aaron toke a deep breath and jumped down from the rock and set off back home, Carefully maneuvering his way down the cliff face, Until he landed in a shallow stream right at the bottom of the cliff, However the further Aaron went the deeper the stream got, Aaron looked around the stream and saw a group of rocks jutting out of the water, Aaron quickly began using the rocks to cross the stream however a rock was extremely slippy causing Aaron to slip and fall into the water, The water wasn't that deep however in his panic Aaron was unable to get his footing and stand up only briefly being able to pop his head out above the water for brief seconds at a time.

The cycle continued over and over again until Aaron saw a large rock on the left hand side of the river and he managed to grab on to it and pull himself out of the river, Wet, Cold, Tired, But still alive, Aaron looked around and couldn't recognizes any of the landscape around him, panicking he ran in the direction he thought, Hoped, Was the right way.

It felt like hours had passed and the sky seemed to prove that, the sky had steadily progressed from the beautiful cyan blue Aaron had loved, to a light orange with ripples of the night sky appearing rapidly. 

As night continued to fall, Aaron began to panic more and more, However Aaron calmed down and decided to sleep in the forest for the night, he began by building a make shift shelter in between two trees, It wasn't impressive but it was better than nothing, There Aaron stayed for the rest of the night, Shivering, Terrified, But asleep.


	2. The Encounter

Aaron awoke to the sound of Crickets and Birds in the distance, He crawled out of his make shift shelter and into the warm morning air, Desperate to get back home Aaron didn't dismantle his shelter, He quickly finds the river and begins to trace his steps back up the river, His tanned skin stuck out among the green shrubbery of the forest, It was an extremely hot day so Aaron made a good choice the day before wearing shorts and a t shirt.

He eventually came across the cliff he slipped down the day before, Aaron quickly found handholds and used his muscular arms and legs to push and pull his way up the cliff until he climbs over the top of the cliff and is back in the opening with the large stone table.

Feeling incredibly horny all of a sudden Aaron decided to quickly relive himself and thought doing it on top of the stone table sounded like a good idea, He quickly ripped off his t shirt and shorts leaving himself in his boxers, trainers and socks, Aaron quickly pulled himself on top of the table and reached down with his right hand carefully fondling his soft cock, With his left arm squeezing and twisting his nipple, Soon enough his dick started to get hard, Fully erect at 9.5" Aaron's massive uncut dick stood like a skyscraper, His heavy sack hanging low enough to rest on the stone table itself.

Aaron began jerking himself off slowly but rapidly picked up pace, As Aaron came closer and closer to busting his seed all over his rock hard six pack and massive square pecs, suddenly a green rope like object raps around Aaron's stomach.

"ARGH!" Aaron yells, "What the hell is this?!" Aaron pulls his arm out from under the green rope, After getting a better look at the rope Aaron realized that it was not a rope but a vine, Suddenly another vine wraps tightly around his cock and balls, "Ahhh, God, Please stop this hurts." Aaron begged, Then two more vines wrapped around his ankles, Holding them in place, It was only now that Aaron realized that the vines had unrestricted access to his ass, "Oh god dont be what i think you are..."

When he felt a vine pushing up against his tight hole his fears were confirmed, "No, No, No, NO!" The vine penetrates sending a stinging sensation through Aaron's whole body, Aaron starts to struggle attempting to move around too much for the vine to do what its meant to, Then a slightly smaller vine starts caressing his big manhood, Sticking itself into the foreskin and moving itself around inside, Eventually it moved to Aaron's balls squeezing them, However they began hurting as the vine increased the pressure on his balls, Just as Aaron was about to complain a thought was seemingly telepathically put inside Aaron's head, "Resist me and i pop these beautiful balls." "Oh god oh no, Please no." "Give in let me seed that tight amazing hole of yours then."

Aaron tried to relax and hoped it would all be over soon enough, Then the vine shot so far up his ass so quickly, He couldn't help but scream, "Haha, im nearly done with you seed slut." The voice said sadistically, "Hmm, I think this will shut you up." A wide hollow vine fly's into Aaron's mouth and starts to force its way down, Aaron felt it breach into his stomach and immediately started pump some liquid into his stomach, "What the hell is that." He thinks, "Cum of other men who were caught by me." replied the plant, "Jesus how many did you catch?" Aaron asked, "Not a lot i just forced them to give me every last drop of their cum, Now im gonna take all of yours."

A jelly like vine appeared from the tree line steadily moving towards Aaron's monster cock, Before Aaron had time to react the plant had now fully engulfed his cock and was milking his cum out of him, Before he knew it he was shooting his sperm up into the plant which quickly sucked it up, All of a sudden he felt the vine fucking his ass burst through into his stomach, Almost immediately he felt a large object try to push its way through the vine, "No please im begging you, Dont." Aaron begged the plant but the plant didn't respond, Then before he knew it he felt it burst through into his stomach, Then another and another after the 6th object was in his stomach everything retracted from his body, The vine in his mouth left and so did the one in his ass quickly pulling out forcing Aaron to yell in pain again, the jelly plant on his dick stayed long enough to pull another load from Aaron's empty ball sack, Then it left him and so did all the other vines that were restraining him, not even bothering to put his clothes back on Aaron slowly walked back home, sobbing, knowing what was happening inside of him.


	3. Gestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Aaron got back home he looks for a way to remove the seeds from inside him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT FINISHED

Aaron had stumbled back home and collapsed on to the couch, however he knew he had to remove the seeds growing inside of him he knew the different stages of gestation for the plant as he'd seen both his father and brother fall victim to the plant. His father just turned up one day with a large bulge in his stomach and didn't explain it however when he and his brother were outside in the woods once his brother had stepped to close to a weird plant and had being seeded by it. Aaron remembered that both his father and brother were incredibly sluggish after the experience and just lay down on the floor or couch and moaned and groaned all day long until one day Aaron woke up and found both his father and brother were missing they eventually came back but their bumps had disappeared and had been replaced by another one, 7 years ago his father died after a difficult birth and a year back the same happened to his brother, Aaron tried asking why they wouldn't just stop but they never answered him, his father even tried to force Aaron to come with them.

Aaron wanted to get back up and find away to get the seeds out but his body wouldn't let him, looking down he already realized that he could no longer see his own legs and penis


End file.
